Notre premier Noël à deux
by Melwy
Summary: Depuis trois ans, Kagami et Kuroko sont en couple. Et pour la première fois, ils fêtent Noël ensemble ! Joyeux Noël ! / KagaKuro / Fluff'


Titre : Notre premier Noël à deux

Pairing : KagaKuro (Kagami x Kuroko)

Rating : T

Note de l'auteure : Hey ! Voici mon troisième OS, et pour une fois, il n'est pas triste et personne ne meurt *ouiii*. Un OS juste pour Noël, tout fluff, tout mignon, tout collant... Je ne me reconnais même pas dans ce texte tant je ne suis pas habituée à écrire comme ça. M'enfin, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël en avance ! Bonne lecture ~~

* * *

 ** _L_** e soleil venait de se lever, commençant à projeter sa lumière.

Après quelques instants, il commençait sérieusement à gêner le petit bleu, qui était auparavant profondément endormi. Il essaya plusieurs positions pour retrouver son précieux sommeil, et essayer tant bien que mal de reprendre son rêve, mais toutes ses tentatives étaient un échec. Il entreprit, assez doucement, d'ouvrir un première œil.

Il s'attendait à tomber sur le visage paisiblement endormi de son félin, qui, qu'importe les circonstances, était toujours partant pour une grasse matinée, mais… rien. Il se retourna pour voir l'heure qu'affichait son réveil. 6h05. Impossible qu'il soit réveillé.

Difficilement, Kuroko enleva les couvertures, qui lui tenaient pourtant si chaud et se leva du lit deux places. Il fit le tour du lit plusieurs fois, et regarda en dessous, aucune trace de son amant. Où pouvait-il être à cette heure-là ? Peut-être était-il parti ? Ou alors s'était-il fait kidnapper ? Cette hypothèse lui glaça le sang. Il sorti à toute vitesse de leur chambre, dévala les escaliers qui l'amenait au rez-de-chaussée, prêt à se ruer sur le téléphone pour appeler n'importe quelle numéro, pour avoir quelqu'un qui serait où se trouvait son compagnon, mais se stoppa net à l'entente de bruits provenant de la cuisine. Pas à pas, aussi lentement et silencieusement qu'il le put, il s'approcha de cette fameuse pièce pour y trouver Kagami, aux fourneaux. Était-il somnambule ? Sûrement. Il le regarda faire un instant, avant de tout de même l'héler.

« Taiga-kun ? »

Le susnommé sursauta à l'entente de son prénom, et se retourna vers son compagnon, non sans remarquer que son visage s'ornait d'un mince sourire. Même après plusieurs années, le prendre par surprise lui donnait toujours autant de plaisir ? Soit.

« Kuro-

\- Tetsuya. Le reprit rapidement son petit amant.

\- Tetsuya. Il faudrait me dire ce qui t'amuse tant à me faire peur, car même avec les années, tu n'as pas l'air prêt de t'arrêter.

\- Taiga-kun, sache-le, je trouverai cela toujours aussi drôle les années qui suivront.

\- Je n'en doutais pas. Maugréa le tigre. Il est assez tôt pour être éveillé, un problème ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Tu es plutôt des personnes à te lever courant midi, non ? »

Kagami se retourna et ramassa ce qu'il avait fait tomber sous la surprise, ne voulait pas répondre à son amant, assez gêné.

« Taiga-kun ?

\- Oui, non, euh… C'est que, je deviens matinal ! répondit un rouge mal assuré. »

Il se retourna à nouveau vers Kuroko, pour tomber sur son visage, n'exprimant rien. Ok, ça ne fonctionnait pas avec lui.

« Je voulais juste te préparer un petit déjeuner de Noël… C'est notre premier Noël ensemble, tu sais… »

Ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête Noël. Mais il fallait l'avouer, ce n'était pas sa priorité, loin de la. Contrairement à son amant. Bien heureusement, il avait pensé à acheter un cadeau au début du mois.

« Excuse-moi, j'avais complètement oublié.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Va t'installer, j'ai bientôt terminé. »

Un baiser plus tard, il était sagement installé sous la table chauffante, attendant que son tigre de compagnon apporte le petit-déjeuner. Il avait tout de même fait un petit détour vers l'endroit où il avait caché le présent. Très bien emballé, dans un beau papier cadeaux aux imprimés ballons de basket, le cadeau se trouvait désormais sur ses genoux, n'attendant que le bon moment pour être offert.

Le temps que le rouge finisse ce qu'il avait à faire en cuisine, le bleu se mit à penser à leur relation.

Après leurs trois années de lycées, ils s'étaient quittés en bon termes, Kagami était retourné aux Etats-Unis, et Kuroko avait continué ses études. De temps en temps, ils s'appelaient pour prendre des nouvelles de l'autre, parlait via webcam. L'ex-joueur fantôme ne se souvient pas vraiment de comment ils avaient fini ensemble, mais l'élément déclencheur avait été la petite-amie du rouge. Après un an, ils s'étaient revus, et depuis trois ans, ils étaient en couple. Et pour la première fois, ils fêtaient Noël ensemble. D'où le réveil à l'aube de Kagami, et son stresse qui se sentait à l'autre bout de la maison. Il était tellement mignon lorsqu'il stressait pour rien, ou faisait le timide, même si dans le lit-

« Attention, c'est chaud ! « dit Kagami en entrant dans le salon.

Ce dernier posa tout ce qu'il avait sur la table, pour ensuite s'asseoir.

« Euh… Taiga-kun ?

\- Hm ? Dit Kagami qui avait déjà la bouche pleine à manger.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu trop pour seulement deux personnes ?

\- Tu me sous-estime là ! Ce n'est déjà pas assez pour nous deux Kuroko !

\- Tetsuya. Je t'appelle bien Taiga.

\- Kuroko, Tetsuya… Kagami, Taiga, ça ne change rien ! » se plaignit le rouge, la bouche toujours pleine.

Le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement et effectivement, la nourriture qu'il avait d'abord trouvée conséquentes n'était plus. Si lui n'avait mangé que deux trois choses, Kagami avait mangé pour trois personnes.

« Taiga-kun, tu manges trop. Un régime va devoir s'imposer si tu continues.

\- Ça part en faisant du basket ça !

\- Mais tu n'en fais plus au même niveau. Je te demande juste de faire attention.

\- Je ne vais pas en devenir obèse t'inquiète.

\- A ce rythme-là, tu le deviendras, et le régime s'imposera.

\- Kuroko.. Tu t'inquiètes pour trois fois rien.

\- Tetsuya. » Le reprit-il. Encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci avec une mine boudeuse.

Qui fit automatiquement rire Kagami. Ça lui arrivait de voir cette mine boudeuse sur Kuroko, mais à chaque fois il trouvait ça hilarant. Il ressemblait à un enfant à qui on n'avait pas accepté de lui offrir une sucette.

Son fou-rire se suivit d'un silence. Pas un de ces silences gênant, voir pesant, mais un assez confortable, où une bonne ambiance régnait.

« Tetsuya ?

\- Hm ?

\- Joyeux Noël. Dit Kagami en lui tendant un paquet cadeau. Qui n'était franchement pas réussi.

\- Merci Kagam- Taiga-kun »

Il prit le cadeau à deux mains, et l'ouvrit sous les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le cadeau s'avéra être une machine à milk-shake, son petit péché mignon.

Un bisou plus tard, et c'était à lui de donner son cadeau. Quelle ne fut pas la joie qu'il ressenti lorsqu'il vit le visage du rouge s'illuminer à l'ouverture du cadeau. Il avait eu bon.

Cette nouvelle paire de basket lui avait coûté assez cher, et avait été très dure à trouver, sa taille étant presque introuvable, mais il avait bien fait de persévérer.

« Taiga, on s'est réveillé trop tôt. Au prochain tu ne fais pas ça.

\- Tu veux retourner au lit ?

\- Mais je ne suis plus fatigué, je n'en vois plus l'intérêt.

\- Alors faisons autre chose au lit. » Dit Kagami, plein de pensées derrière la tête.

Sans même attendre la réponse de son compagnon bleu, il le porta tel une princesse, et s'empressa de monter à l'étage, pour fêter comme il se devait leur premier Noël ensemble.

...

 _Un premier Noël avec Taiga, dont Kuroko se souviendra toute sa vie._

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture ! Bonne fêtes !


End file.
